


Madhouse Mix

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it.---This was a fun fandom to write for and very easy to pick subtext out of the episodes. I even did an interview about my stories for this fandom. Wonder if I could find it. Such a long time ago.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Madhouse Mix

**DISCLAIMER:** Rizzoli & Isles and its characters are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT television network.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The summary of this story is a quote by Brendan Francis. So, this is fun. Been a while since we have had such a femslashy show to play with, hmm?  
  


**Madhouse Mix**

  
**By The Raven**

It was crazy.

Jane Rizzoli found herself yet again heading towards the morgue as if she was compelled by some unseen force. She was going there even though she did not need to, had no business there and it was out of her way.

She was going there because of Maura Isles.

The habit was so engrained now that Jane no longer thought about it, except sometimes, like now, when she was making a big detour and she had no feasible reason to do so. Never mind that she was carrying a bottle of wine and wearing _fuck me now and don't stop_ little black dress.

_What would her mother say?_

Jane ignored the taunting of her inner demons and angels as she resolutely pushed the door open to the morgue and stepped inside of the cool, eerie, yet somehow comforting space.

What her mother would say about this was irrelevant. (Or so Jane liked to tell herself anyway.)

"Jane." Maura greeted as soon as Jane walked into the space and even without looking Jane knew that her friend had been online admiring shoes that cost more than Jane's first car.

"Want a drink?" Jane asked and held up the bottle of wine in her hand, not waiting for permission as she commandeered one of the shiny stainless autopsy tables as her own.

"Do you even need to ask?" Maura laughed as she stood up and walked towards Jane.

"Wow, all dressed up, you have somewhere to go?" Maura asked as she got closer to Jane.

Looking over and rolling her eyes, Jane was stopped from saying whatever it was that she was going to say when she spied the look on Maura's face.

Frankly put, it was openly appraising and appreciative and unlike earlier at her mother's house with Grant, Jane was not made uncomfortable by the look in Maura's eyes.

No, not at all. In fact she was intrigued by it and despite herself, she felt a flush of awareness flood her body as she considered the possible sources.

_Was Maura giving her the once over?_

* * *

Maura decided that either she needed to work on being more subtle, or she needed to work on being more obvious as right now Jane Rizzoli, the object of her affections, friendship and obsession was looking adorably flummoxed.

Surely this had not been the first time that Jane had been given the once over by another woman. And certainly it was not the first time that Maura herself had been on the giving end of said once over. Carefully Maura resisted the urge to giggle as she brought glasses to the autopsy table and watched Jane recover her equilibrium and pour the wine.

Where had the stunning brunette detective been that she was dressed in a dress that just begged to be removed and cast carelessly over a chair while the body under it was worshiped in holy and luscious reverence?

"My mother set me up on a blind date, with Grant." Jane explained as she rolled her eyes expressively.

Maura felt a jealous heat rise in her at the words. Viciously bitch slapping the emotion aside, she took a breath to compose herself and raised her glass at her friend. It would not do to seem petty and jealous right now, it was not as if she had any claim to Jane or her attentions, as much as she may have wanted to have such a claim.

"I'll bet that went over well." She remarked as Jane raised her own glass before taking a healthy swallow of the fragrant wine it contained.

"Yeah, it went over great." Jane answered and stretched out her body obviously working on getting some of the kinks out and the last of her nervous energy as well.

"You look good, though." Maura remarked after a moment of trying not to swallow her tongue at the sight of her friend moving so freely and unconsciously.

In that dress...

Jane reminded Maura of a big cat, like a black panther. All lines, hidden power, dangerous beauty. Maura idly considered that she would not mind at all being the prey of this panther. The thought made her mouth dry out, so she hurriedly took another sip of wine while she waited for Jane to do or say something.

"Come off it." Jane murmured, glancing down at herself in disbelief.

"You really have no idea, do you?" Maura responded, half disbelieving that her friend could be so oblivious to the obvious.

But then Jane Rizzoli was not always known to be aware of the more practical sides of life. She was a cop through and through and certainly that would affect her perceptions and especially her self awareness.

* * *

There was something in Maura's eyes when she spoke that caught Jane's attention yet again and there was also something in her tone that made Jane feel a little mentally breathless.

Was Maura coming onto her?

Would she even know if her friend and colleague was coming onto her?

Did she want Maura to come onto her?

Maybe, probably not, yes. Were the answers that Jane came up with just quickly as she considered her self examination.

So now what?

How did one go from being goof friends and colleagues to, something else?

Jane set down her wine glass carefully, not wanting to spill it as she came to her own set of personal awakenings on what was going on.

"Jane?" Maura asked after a moment, sounding concerned.

Whoops. Jane realised that she had been too quiet and too weird for too long.

"I'm fine." Jane said softly, raising her eyes to look into Maura's eyes, hoping to see what she thought was going on in them.

Maura regarded her frankly; if there was something to be said about Maura Isles it was that she was very fearless when it came to showing how she really felt and what she really wanted out of a situation.

This apparently was one of those situations.

This was crazy.

Jane could feel anticipation build in her lower abdomen as she waited.

Waited for what? Just what exactly was she waiting for.

Maura took a step closer to Jane and as her friend came closer Jane became aware of many things all at once. Things that she had possibly not considered before but that she had always been aware of on some level.

Like the way Maura's silk blouse slipped across her skin as she moved, the subtle hint of her perfume and the perfect poise that she had in her five hundred dollar shoes. What Jane really became aware of though all at once was how soft Maura's wine-stained lips looked right at this moment.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked and by now Jane had lost track of exactly what they were talking about.

Was she sure?

Sure of what? That she wanted to know what her best friend's lips tasted like? How about that she wondered if the skin under that silk was as smooth as the silk itself?

Was she sure? Hell yes, she was sure.

But now what?

Jane was not exactly well versed on the procedure on how to escalate a relationship to a new level and right now Maura was making it impossible for her to think.

Hell, even breathing was proving to be a challenge.

* * *

"Yes, I'm sure." Jane eventually said, seeming to come to some sort of decision at last.

What decision had she come to?

"You want some cheese?" Maura stalled for time, wanting to give Jane the space to do whatever it was she needed to do.

Maura would not push, Jane needed to be cognisant of what was going on before anything could happen.

"No." Jane replied easily, intensely.

"What do you want then?" Maura asked without thinking.

Once the words had slipped out of her mouth she wanted to take them back but it was too late. The ball was in Jane's court and what the brunette did with it, was up to her.

Maura could only hope.

Wrapped in her own musings for the moment, Maura failed to notice that Jane had moved even closer until she felt a gentle touch on her arm which made her gasp in surprise and look at Jane once more.

"I want..." Jane said softly, seeming to hesitate uncharacteristically over whatever it was she wanted to say.

"What?" Maura prompted after another silence.

By now they were standing so close together that Maura could feel the heat of Jane's body and could smell her shampoo. What was unknown was the feel of Jane's lips, but that remained to be seen if Maura would be able to feel that today, or ever really.

Another touch, this time on her face, forced Maura to focus.

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked, answering Maura's query with a question of her own.

"I am wondering what it is that you want, Jane." Maura said softly, feeling her pulse begin to pound so loud that she swore Jane would be able to hear it.

The hand that was touching her face moved slightly and Maura felt a soft fingertip brush across her lips. Her eyes closed and she gave herself over to the moment.

Jane Rizzoli was going to be her undoing and it seemed that this destiny had been written for Maura from the moment that they had met.

* * *

Okay.

So, this was a bit mad, actually.

Here she was, standing so close to Maura that she could feel the other woman breathe and she was brushing her thumb across lips that were so soft that Jane was having a hard time remembering how this all actually started.

It had started the day they met, actually, but how had it taken so long for this to happen?

Maybe the time was not right.

Maybe, maybe, if and what next?

Jane mentally shook herself free of the cobwebs that seemed to have descended on her thoughts and she then leaned forward slightly, watching Maura's face as she did, wanting to make sure that this was mutual, whatever _this_ was.

Maura seemed to be enthralled and Jane decided to throw caution to the wind as she leaned in slowly gently kissed those soft, soft lips. Her touch was light and she carefully backed away from the initial contact to gauge her friend's reaction.

Jane needn't have worried, Maura's eyes were big and they sparkled with desire and before Jane could react, strong arms curled around the back of her neck and pulled her in closer still.

"You call that a kiss, Detective Rizzoli?" Maura asked in a low voice that was breathless and sounded almost hungry to Jane's ears.

The sound of it made the bottom of Jane's stomach plummet straight to her libido and without further ado she leaned in again and this time there was less gentleness in her kiss as she wrapped her arms in turn around Maura and pulled her in tight as they moved in unison with a mutual goal in mind.

_Oh my._

Maura was so soft and so hot and she tasted so good that Jane felt dizzy. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and when she did, it was akin to pouring lit gasoline directly into her blood stream.

_Fuck._

When Maura moaned into their kiss and pulled Jane in tighter as they leaned against the autopsy table, Jane felt her self control slip from her fingers and a moment later, it along with one of the wine glasses that had been standing on the stainless surface behind them crashed to the floor.

The sound was shockingly loud and both of them jumped right out of their skins.

"You ok?" Jane asked in a voice that sounded a bit rough to her own ears.

The woman in her arms nodded and pulled her closer, resting her head against Jane's chest and slowly their breathing became calmer.

"I better clean this up." Maura said after a while though she made no effort to move away from Jane's embrace.

* * *

Aside from handing her paper towels and reminding her to be careful, Jane was almost perfectly still while Maura cleaned up the spilled wine and broken glass.

Thankfully there had only been a few sips left and the class itself had not shattered into a million pieces. It only took a minute to clean up. When she was done, Maura turned to look at the dark haired detective and wondered what was supposed to happen next.

Before Maura could ask Jane what she wanted to do now, the woman seemed to come to another decision. "I need to get home to Jo." Jane said with an expressive wave of her hand.

Maura nodded, of course. Unlike Bass, the warm blooded accidental pet that Jane had needed a human to be around more often than not.

"You coming?" Jane said after a moment when Maura hesitated for too long.

Blinking to cover her profound surprise, Maura snatched up her coat, bag and laptop, gave a glance around the morgue to make sure everything was in order and then nodded to her friend.

"Lead the way." She said, wondering if they were going to talk about the kiss, do something about the kiss, or simply ignore the kiss. Or would they kiss again?

Jane Rizzoli was a hard woman to read.

A few moments later they were in Jane's car and once Maura had buckled herself in she turned to see dark eyes watching her intently and there was no mistaking the hunger in them, either.

"I want to kiss you again." Jane said simply, her voice curling its way around Maura's libido and caressing her senses.

Rather than replying, Maura leaned over and pulled on Jane's arm gently, bringing their mouths together again in a clash of teeth, tongue and heat. It was heady and Maura felt drugged by desire as Jane wound strong hands into her hair and moaned from deep inside of her chest.

The sound was primal and it struck a chord inside of Maura, she could feel her inner animal come alive as they sat in the car, so very close together, breathing hard now.

"I want to do more than just kiss you." Maura panted as they parted and Jane wisely seemed to decide that any more kisses and they would likely be caught making out in front of the police station.

Eyes that seemed to look directly into Maura's soul looked at her. "I want that too." Jane finally managed to say, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to make her knuckles white.

"Let's go." Maura said, wanting to leave here and get there, sooner rather than later.

* * *

By the time they arrived at her front door, Jane was pretty sure that she was going to strain something from having somehow kept it together for so long.

The driver over had been conducted in a state of anticipation and sexual tension of the likes that Jane had never experienced before and now she was only minutes away from putting that tension into action.

"Does Jo need a walk?" Maura asked as Jane closed her front door and the small dog in question ran up to greet them.

"No, I have someone come and walk her when I have long days or need to be out." Jane said distractedly as she bent down to greet her dog, who was ecstatic at the attention.

Despite her state of total distraction, Jane was touched by the antics of her dog. It was nice to know that someone looked forward to seeing her and wanted nothing more than some kibble, some love, and a warm place to sleep in return.

"Be right back." Jane said and moved to the kitchen to wash her hands. "The bathroom is through there if you want to use it" She added.

Maura nodded and made her way to the bathroom, giving Jane a little bit of space to breathe. Not that she needed it, she knew what was going to happen. She wanted it and she knew that Maura wanted it.

When she heard footsteps behind her again Jane turned to Maura and wondered what should happen next. "Do you want something to drink?" Jane asked, remembering her manners all of a sudden.

"No." Maura said simply before she moved closer.

"No?" Jane asked, wanting to fill the suddenly high pressure silence with some sound.

"No." Maura whispered as she reached out and reached out to begin to push off the jacket that Jane wore over her dress.

In a moment it was carelessly tossed onto a chair. Jane smiled, despite herself, realising that Maura would never intentionally toss clothes onto the floor if she could avoid it. She was just that kind of woman, she loved clothes and knew how to treat them.

Somehow it was very sexy, actually.

Jane's train of thought was completely derailed though as Maura leaned in and whispered into Jane's ear. "Bedroom?" She breathed.

Feeling her lower abdomen tighten, Jane could only nod as she guided Maura past the now calm Jo Friday and over to her bedroom door.

This was really going to happen.

Oh my God.

Thank you God.

* * *

She'd been here before in Jane's bedroom, but never like this and certainly never for this. It was like being in a dream, only now Jane was standing somewhat shyly in her own bedroom and Maura decided that it was time for her to take over for a while.

Not that she minded. Now that she had Jane just where she wanted her, she was going to make this night memorable. Hopefully there would be repeats of it, but for now Maura was going to focus only on the moment at hand.

On right now.

On Jane.

On getting her naked as quickly as possible.

And into bed.

"Let me." Maura whispered, reaching for Jane's dress when the brunette would have started to remove it herself.

"Please." Maura added when dark eyes questioned her.

Jane nodded, lowering her hands as Maura expertly opened the zipper at the back of the dress, sliding tab down slowly. The sound of the zipper seemed unnaturally loud in the relative silence of the bedroom.

Jane gasped slightly, making Maura look at her once more. Dark eyes were studying her with an intensity that was palpable.

_Wow._

"Trust me." Maura said quietly, leaning in to kiss Jane on the lips ever so gently.

"I do." Jane said at once and Maura was gratified to hear the words spoken aloud even though she had known it to be the case before this.

Done with the zipper, Maura moved to slide the straps of the dress down, easing them over the smooth skin of her friend-now-lover. It was an intoxicating sensation, revelation and Maura felt powerful as she saw Jane shiver with anticipation.

She had done this to Jane and the feeling was indescribable.

A smooth expanse of flesh was exposed now and Maura could feel her own hands begin to shake as she gave into the demand to touch Jane. "I'm going to fall over." Jane said breathlessly as Maura ran her hands along this new territory hungrily.

God, but she wanted Jane. So very much that it was an unstoppable force. Just as well there were no immovable objects in the way.

Maura pulled her hands free and gently guided Jane to the bed, sitting the brunette down and smiling at her. "Can't have that." She chuckled softly and then proceeded to remove her own shoes, blouse and in a moment, she was standing naked except for her bra and panties in front of Jane.

"Holy shit." Jane exclaimed, agog and in the span of a moment, Maura felt consumed and burned by Jane's ravenous gaze.

"Come here." Jane demanded after a moment and then without waiting for permission proceeded to pull Maura closer.

The touch of those lips on her sensitive abdomen was Maura's undoing. Whatever cool, or suave she had hoped to exude during this encounter was lost just where Jane's mouth explored the edge of her panties.

"You're far too dressed." Maura ground out in a low moan and at that, she straddled Jane's lap on the bed and proceeded to kiss her, again and again and again.

Jane responded beautifully, moving into Maura, with her, opening her mouth and joining Maura in the desperate, lovely dance of desire that was going to immolate them both.

* * *

Somehow Maura was managing to undress her, the other woman was on her lap, moving like a thing possessed and Jane's synapses were totally fried at this point, but somehow, slowly and surely, she was being undressed, had been undressed. Was undressed.

In the span of a couple of minutes Jane found herself laying on her back on the bed with Maura looming over her. The look of intensity and open passion on the blonde's face was making it hard for Jane to remember how to breathe.

_Holy shit._

Maura reached behind herself and popped off her bra, casting the gorgeously expensive garment over the side of the bed without a glance and a moment later she had shimmied out of her panties.

Now they were both naked and Jane felt as if she may soon need a resuscitation kit; this was almost too much, almost too quickly.

Yet, it would never be enough. Ever. As she pulled Maura down to kiss her and feel her and touch her, Jane realised this.

Once would never be enough.

Now that she knew, she would never be able to go without.

Hopefully Maura was on the same page as her about this, but that was a conversation and a thought for tomorrow, or some other time.

Right now she needed to focus only on the fact that Maura had managed to slip between her thighs and was kissing her neck in a way that was making Jane see stars and find religion, all at once.

She was so distracted by everything that she was feeling that she almost did not notice when Maura's hand made its way between their bodies, but she certainly noticed when she felt those long, skilled fingers slip into her body.

"Oh fuck!" Jane arched into the sensation, digging her fingers into Maura's back where her hands had been resting peacefully only seconds before.

Her reward and punishment for this was the feeling of sharp teeth closing on her shoulder. The sensation of pleasure and pain combined made Jane choke off a scream.

How could this be so fucking intense?

The thought blurred in Jane's mind as she pushed herself onto Maura's fingers shamelessly, uncaring of anything except this moment right now as skin, sweat, heartbeats and feeling became one and the line between where she ended and Maura began vanished completely.

Orgasm snuck up on Jane without warning or much fanfare and she found herself sitting up, gasping, pulling and holding onto Maura as she succumbed to the torturous pleasure of the moment.

It blew her mind.

Sagging back down into the bed below them, Jane felt all of her nerves and all of her skin and all of Maura as she breathed deeply and tried valiantly not to pass out. A moan accompanied Maura removing her fingers from Jane's body and then the other woman simply laid herself on top of Jane and they lay together in stunned, breathless silence.

_Holy shit._

* * *

She had not been expecting this.

Maura reflected dizzily that she had never felt so alive before in her life as Jane lay gasping underneath her and her mind was filled with the intensity of the preceding few minutes. Jane had been so responsive, so free and Maura felt her own body constrict and shiver in empathic sympathy.

It was incredible.

As if sensing her need, Jane was now moving under her and before Maura could respond, the brunette had slid a thigh between Maura's legs and she was unable to contain a moan of ecstasy as Jane did this.

"Beautiful." Jane seemed to murmur from somewhere far away as Maura threw her head back and gave herself over to the many faceted sensations of pleasure and Jane and the situation at hand.

Feeling movement, Maura opened her eyes in time to see Jane sit up and pull her fully down onto the thigh that was tormenting her so exquisitely. "Come for me." Jane whispered just because Maura felt lips descend onto her own in a kiss that drove all rational and irrational thoughts from her mind.

The request was accompanied by the insinuation of a long fingered hand between them and a moment later, Maura felt those fingers slide into her own body.

"Oh." Maura gasped out, resting her head on Jane's shoulder as she felt the delicious invasion.

"Yessss." Jane said sibilantly, her excitement tangible and that was enough to drive Maura way past any semblance of control.

"Harder." Maura instructed Jane, feeling a strong arm wrap itself securely around her shoulders as she made the request.

Jane obeyed, beautifully.

Moments, or lifetimes passed and Maura lost track of everything, of anything else except for the sensation of being held, of being made love to; of Jane.

"Come for me." Jane requested again and Maura did just that, she came, hard.

Pleasure that was intense enough to make Maura feel as if she was going to black out poured over her and as she came, Maura could hear Jane reacting and moaning in response. It was enough to cause a second, smaller orgasm to follow the first one surprising the both of them delightfully.

"Oh my God." Jane was whispering over and over again as Maura calmed down and relaxed in the safe arms of her lover.

It was a perfect moment in her life. She felt safe, protected, desired and cared for and for no other reason than for being simply herself.

Maura realised that with very little effort at all that she could fall in love with Jane Rizzoli and with that thought, Maura sagged against Jane and let the strong detective lower them both to the bed and pull blankets around them to ward off the chill.

"You're beautiful." Jane murmured into her hair.

Perhaps it was already too late; maybe she was already in love.

* * *

Jane was not sure how much time had passed since she had dozed off, but she had other things to worry about now.

"Mom?" Jane managed to say as she blearily looked around and wondered what on earth was going on.

Maura was still cuddled against her side and Jo Friday had curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. It was all very lovely, really, except for the fact that her mother was standing at the foot of her bed, looking down at the three of them like she had seen a ghost.

"Jane." Her mother managed to say.

Suppressing a groan, Jane resisted the urge to cover her eyes with her free arm, mostly because she had a vain hope that Maura was somehow miraculously still asleep. This was already monumentally embarrassing enough, this being caught by her mother in bed with the smell of sex still heavy in the air.

"Um. Next time I'll knock, okay?" Her mother finally said after a protracted silence.

Opening her eyes again, Jane looked at her mother in surprise. There was no reproach in her voice and when Jane examined her mother's face, it was almost as if she looked more peaceful than Jane had seen her look in a while.

"Mom?" Jane repeated, this time with the edge of hope tinting her tone.

"I just want you to be happy Jane, and looked after. If she is what you need to make that happen, then you have my blessing." Her mother whispered, before bending down to give the dog a scratch behind the ear and then as if by some miracle, her mother retreated and a moment later Jane heard her front door open and close.

"That went well." Maura commented after a few moments of stunned silence.

Jane turned to look at her friend and now lover.

"I think I should go look for some pods or something, the aliens have obviously replaced my mother with a look alike." Jane managed to say as she pulled Maura closer and kissed the top of the blonde head that was now conveniently under her lips.

"Am I what you need?" Maura asked, her voice slightly muffled by blankets and Jane's shoulder.

Was she?

Jane did not really have to think about it for too long. "Yes." She said in a definitive tone and closed her eyes, feeling safer and happier than she had in what seemed like forever.

Perhaps it had been forever.

* * *

Maura looked around her morgue. When she had come in to work there had still been a slight scent of spilled wine in the air, a reminder of the previous night. Not that Maura needed any reminders. Her whole body tingled with awareness and she bore the mark of Jane Rizzoli on her body in more than one location.

Never mind that she had the indelible marks on her mind as well.

They had slept for most of the night, waking only in the early hours before dawn to make love again and Maura had realised then that it was indeed too late: She was in love with Jane Rizzoli.

How or where or when it had happened, was of no consequence. It had happened and so be it.

Maura had good hopes that the feeling was mutual. Jane could be a little taciturn about her feelings, but Maura also knew that the brunette could be persuaded, given time and Maura had time.

Never mind motivation.

And apparently Jane's mother was okay with this whole situation, which in of itself was almost a miracle.

She simply could not wait to see Jane again. Hopefully it would be sooner rather than later and hopefully there would be no major delays in this matter as Maura calculated that it had been at least three hours since she had last kissed Jane and that was far, far too long.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Jane pounded open the autopsy bay doors and strode into the quiet space, filling the air with an energy that was unique to Jane herself and no one else. The presence of the other woman, never mind the memories that were evoked in Maura's mind, made her feeling breathless and insatiable instantly.

"Hi" Jane said softly, moving close to Maura without any hesitation or awkwardness.

Maura felt herself blush in reaction.

"Hi back." She whispered, reaching out to take Jane's hand in her own.

Jane smiled and ran a hand through her wild hair, looking adorably shy.

"You, um." The brunette began to say.

"Yes?" Maura queried gently, finding this new shy side of Jane to be adorable.

"You want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Jane asked quickly.

Maura smiled fully and pulled a very willing Jane into a tight embrace.

"Yes, I do." Maura whispered into Jane's ear and placed a kiss along the fine jaw line of her lover.

Jane seemed to sag in relief and squeezed Maura back tightly.

"I need to go home to Bass tonight, you want to come along?" Maura asked after a few moments.

Jane pulled back slightly so she could look at Maura and the expression of pure hunger on the brunettes face was enough to make Maura want to be back at her place already.

"Of course." Jane replied, leaning in to kiss Maura gently.

Perfect.

Maura could hardly wait for quitting time.

**The End** ****


End file.
